It's Hurt To Love Me?
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Sudah hampir 1 tahun Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikah. Perjodohan adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat mereka memasuki gerbang pernikahan yang tak diawali cinta, walau perjodohan itu ternyata digawangi oleh salah satu pihak. Siwon yang sangat sabar dan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Akankah mereka mampu menjalani biduk rumah tangga? WONKYU/GS/Oneshoot


**It's Hurt to Love Me?**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**# Choi Siwon**

**# Cho Kyuhyun**

**# Shim Changmin**

**.**

** . **

**This is WONKYU story **

**Genderswitch**

**Just a random story **

**By : Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Sudah hampir 1 tahun Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikah. Perjodohan adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat mereka memasuki gerbang pernikahan yang tak diawali cinta. Siwon yang sangat sabar dan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Akankah mereka mampu menjalani biduk rumah tangga? WONKYU/GS/Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**The story is begin**

…

…**.**

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Siwon menghembuskan napas beratnya malam ini. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang terpajang indah di dinding atas sebelah kirinya, Kemudian kembali menghembuskan napas kasar. "Sudah jam berapa ini? Mengapa kau belum pulang juga, Kyu?" lirihnya pelan seraya menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang terlihat basah. Ya, saat ini ia tengah menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun, Choi Kyuhyun, istri tercintanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menapakkan kakinya di rumah megah dengan interior minimalis ini.

Siwon adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan Hyundai Department Store. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, baik hati, ya begitulah deskripsi yang tepat untuknya. Hampir setahun yang lalu dia menikah dengan seorang yeoja bersurai brunette sedikit ikalnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang perancang games di perusahaan yang dirintisnya bersama sahabatnya, Sim Changmin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Siwon untuk menunggu istrinya pulang di saat larut seperti ini.

Kedua tangan namja dengan lesung pipi indahnya itu disilangkan kedepan. Sesekali ia mendecak kecil, selalu dan selalu saja seperti ini. Berulang kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding, dan berulang kali pula ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Kau kemana, Kyu?" kembali ia bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Lelah dengan aktivitasnya mengelilingi ruang tamu dengan langkah pelan, iapun mendudukkan diriya di atas sofa ruang tamu panjang berwarna cream muda.

"Hhhhhh" dan lagi, ia menghela napasnya.

Kedua obisidiannya memandang pintu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dengan guratan khawatir yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ia masih berujar pelan. Masih dengan kalimat yang sama.

Suara derap langkah kakipun terdengar, membuat Siwon terhenyak. Iapun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Seulas senyum simpul terukir jelas di bibir joker tipisnya.

**CKLEK!**

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Kyu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman indah penghasil lesung pipi di wajahnya. Tulus, ya senyuman itu terlihat sangat tulus. Pertanyaan itu ditujukkan kepada seorang yeoja dengan balutan kemeja panjang berwarna biru dan rok bahan hitam selututnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Namun, yeoja dengan surai brunette panjang terurainya itu hanya tersenyum kecut, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Siwon yang jelas-jelas berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, Siwon berbalik. Mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kyu~ apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya seraya berusaha menyetarakan langkah kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah istrinya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap berjalan tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tak tinggal diam, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lembut lengan Kyunyun, membuat yeoja denga manik onyxnya itu berhenti sejenak. "Kyu, jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Siwon seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap datar wajah Siwon, ya masih tatapan yang sama. Tatapan mengerikan saat Siwon pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Masih tatapan yang sama menakutkannya saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Namun tak sedikitpun menggentarkan hati Siwon untuk selalu memperhatikan yeoja dengan sikap dingin yang teramat sangat itu.

"Kyu"

"Berhenti berpura-pura baik denganku!"Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan yang sama. Kalimat yang diucapkannya sungguh terdengar datar. Tak ada nada, ataupun ekspresi dari wajahnya saat mengucapkannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" alis Siwon mengernyit, tangannya masih menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang berhenti berakting di hadapanku!" Kyuhyun menepis genggaman tangan SIwon pada lengannya kasar, kemudian terdengar mendecih.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berakting, sungguh." Tatapan Siwon terlihat sangat tulus, berusaha menerobos kebekuan hati yeoja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikal di hadapannya itu. Namun hanya decakan kasar yang keluar dari mulut yeoja yang telah berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Aku lelah, tolong jangan halangi jalanku!" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Tapi apa kau sudah makan?"

"Itu tidak penting! Minggir!" Kyuhyun menyenggol (?) sedikit bahu Siwon kemudian berlalu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya? Ya kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang terpisah. Meski mereka sudah menyandang gelar sebagai suami istri, namun tak pernah sekalipun Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Dan rasa sakit itupun kembali menyergap namja yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya. Ini sakit, sungguh sangat sakit. Penolakan terus menerus yang diterimanya sungguh sangat menohok hatinya yang sebenarnya telah rapuh. Ya, Siwon merupakan namja yang sangat sensitive. Ia sungguh sangat berperasaan. Dan apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun selama ini, telah membuat hatinya merasakan sakit dan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Siwon menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang makan. Membuka tudung nasi di atas meja makan. Jajjangmyeon, bulgoggi, dan beberapa makanan lain yang mengundang selera tersaji dengan tatanan rapi di hadapannya. Dengan masih merekahkan senyumnya, ia menyendok beberapa makanan ke dalam piring, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Ya, makanan itu telah dibuatnya dengan sukarela sepulangnya dari kantor. Dengan berbekal ilmu yang ia pelajari dari internet, ia berusaha membuatkan beberapa makanan untuk istrinya. Karena ia sungguh yakin, kesibukan Kyuhyun di kantor pasti membuatnya jarang menyantap makan malam. Namun pada kenyataannya selama ini, Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang dibuatnya. Jangankan menyentuh, melihatpun mungkin Kyuhyun tak sudi.

Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar dapat menjaga yeoja dengan manik onyx indahnya itu. Hingga ia rela mengancam Appa Kyuhyun, yang merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis yang membutuhkan sponsor dari perusahaannya itu untuk menikahkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersekolah di tempat yang sama, SM Senior High School. Kejadian tak terlupakan, membuat Siwon jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Kejadian yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih terngiang jelas di memorinya. Kejadian di mana Kyuhyun membela harga dirinya di depan teman-teman satu angkatannya. Dulu Siwon merupakan namja cupu yang setiap hari hanya mondar mandir perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku terbaru. Hingga siswa-siswi lainpun sangat senang membullynya dengan mengatainya(?) menggunakan bahasa kasar yang tak patut untuk diucapkan.

Membicarakannya di belakang, mengenai status sebagai pewaris tunggal Hyundai Department store yang sungguh sangat tak pantas disandangnya.

"Berhentilah membicarakan orang lain di hadapanku! Koreksilah diri kalian sendiri sebelum kalian mencaci dan membicarakan orang lain di belakangnya! Apa kalian itu sempurna, eoh? Kalian hanya sampah yang selalu menganggap kotor orang lain, padahal kalian jauh lebih kotor dan bau!"

Ya begitulah untaian kalimat yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah Siwon lupakan. Sedikit kasar memang, namun kalimat itulah yang menjadikannya tegar dan kuat seperti sekarang ini. Kalimat itu yang membuatnya terus berjuang mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan cintanya. Cinta pada orang yang tanpa sadar telah membelanya.

.

.

**CKLEK!**

Dengan sangat perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Gelap. Ya, kamar Kyuhyun sudah terlihat gelap, itu berarti sang empunya sudah tertidur dan sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Siwon melangkahkan kakinya, sembari menggenggam nampan dengan makanan ringan dan susu di atasnya, ia berjalan mendekati meja nakas yang terletak di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang. Kedua bola obsidiannya membidik tubuh seorang yeoja yang tengah terlelap membelakanginya dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya. Perlahan Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, menarik selimut Kyuhyun yang tak sepenuhnya membalut tubuhnya. Menariknya ke atas, hingga menutupinya sebatas bahu. Kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat tidur, Kyu~ Semoga mimpi indah."

Ya kalimat yang sama selalu diucapkannya secara diam-diam pada Kyuhyun di tengah malam seperti ini. Dan beberapa cemilan serta susupun tak pernah lupa ia letakkan di atas meja nakas Kyuhyun. Mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa lapar saat tengah malam tiba. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun lelah dengan membiarkannya turun ke bawah, untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dimakannya di tengah malam.

Tidak, Siwon tak pernah ingin melihat Kyuhyun kesulitan. Siwon sungguh sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, hingga apapun rela dilakukkannya. Meski hanya penolakan yang terus dan terus saja diterimanya. Namun Siwon masih tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. Mempertahankan cintanya, mempertahankan biduk rumah tangganya. Karena cintanya yang teramat sangat dalam pada Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Kyu~"

.

.

.

**~~(^_^)~~ It's Hurt to love me?**

**.**

**.**

Rabu pagi yang cerah. Mentari mulai beranjak bangkit dari peraduannya. Menyapa setiap insan manusia yang hendak memulai aktivitasnya di pagi ini. Sinar mentari hangat perlahan menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar dengan gorden yang telah terbuka. Membuat seorang yeoja yang masih asyik dengan alam mimpinya sedikit melenguh pelan.

"Euunngghh~"

Matanya mengerjap berulang kali untuk menyelaraskan sinar yang menerobos masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Tangannya ia gerakkan guna meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mengucek pelan kedua matanya, kemudian menyibak selimut tebal yang mentupi tubuhnya.

"Eh..?" kedua bola onyxnya membulat saat dilihatnya segelas susu dan beberapa cemilan yang tersaji di atas meja nakasnya.

"Dia menyiapkannya lagi semalam?" Tanyanya dengan dahi yang mengkerut lucu.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai semalam tidak bangun untuk makan cemilan." Ujarnya pelan kemudian beranjak mengambil segelas susu tersebut dan menyesapnya. Memakan beberapa cemilan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi –masih di dalam kamarnya.

"Eh? Air hangatnya sudah tersedia lagi. Syukurlah."

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Kyu?" Tanya Siwon saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah menapaki kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga dengan kemeja lengan panjang serta rompi hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun masih tetap melangkah. Dengan sigap, Siwon berusaha menjangkau Kyuhyun dan menggenggam erat lengannya. Kyuhyun segera menepis genggaman tangan Siwon kasar, kemudian menatapnya tajam. "Mau apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin sarapan bersamaku, maka dari itu aku menyiapkan ini." Ujar Siwon seraya menyodorkan sekotak tempat makan pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung di depannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku mohon, Kyu~ Kau harus sarapan!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon!"

"Tapi kau istriku~ hidupmu adalah hidupku, Kyu!"

"Stop berbicara omong kosong seperti itu!"

Siwon terdiam, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Kyuhyun terdengar membentaknya.

"Berhenti memberiku perhatian omong kosongmu itu! Sama sekali tidak berguna!"

"Kyu~" Mata Siwon terlihat berkaca

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat dengan tatapan datarnya, "Aku benci orang yang menggunakan uang dan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan! Aku benci orang yang seperti itu." lalu mengambil kotak makanan yang disodorkan Siwon, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hingga semua isi di dalamnya berserakan entah kemana. Mendecih kasar, kemudian berlalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mata Siwon terlihat membulat memandang nanar makanan yang telah ia siapkan dengan senang hati kini terlihat begitu sangat tak berharga. Iapun merapikan makanan yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan senyuman miris. "Mianhae Kyu~ mianhae." Lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

**It's Hurt To Love Me?**

.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kyu?" Tanya namja dengan postur tinggi tegap berbalut setelan jas rapi yang kini duduk di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Aku badmood hari ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menghembuskan napas dalam.

"Kenapa badmood? Gara-gara suamimu lagi?"

"Ne, siapa lagi?"

"Jika kau merasa seperti itu terus, kenapa kalian tak bercerai saja?"

"Changmin~ ini tak semudah seperti apa yang kau bayangkan! Ini rumit." Tegas Kyuhyun seraya menatap Changmin –namja dengan balutan setelan jas yang tengah duduk di hadapannya— lekat.

"Apanya yang rumit? Kau hanya tinggal minta cerai, dan semua selesai."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas, "Sudahlah, kau malah semakin merusak moodku hari ini."

Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Mianhae Kyu~ aku hanya tak ingin kau terbebani terus seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Gwenchana~ tetaplah di sampingku untuk mendukungku. Terima kasih Changminnie~"

Tangan Changmin beranjak mengacak lembut surai Kyuhyun, "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu Kyunnie~ kau tenanglah." Kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Gomawo~ kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik."

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat Kyu~ Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau makan dulu?"

"Tidak usah, sungguh aku tidak lapar."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm"

Changmin tersenyum miris, sungguh sangat miris. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Changmin tahu semua perangai Kyuhyun. Kekakuan, kekeras kepalaan(?), keegoisan Kyuhyun. Semuanya ia tahu. Cinta, ya Changmin mencintainya. Sudah sejak lama, namun tak pernah sekalipun dapat ia ungkapkan pada yeoja dengan surai brunette terurainya itu. Ia terlalu takut, sungguh sangat takut.

Takut jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepadanya. Ini sungguh sangat menyiksa. Berakting di hadapan orang yang sangat kau cintai sungguh sangat menohok hati. Bahkan merelakannya menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya seolah membuat dirimu menjadi seorang pecundang. Ya seperti itulah yang Changmin rasakan. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus menyimpan perasaannya seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan ia akan menjadi pecundang seperti ini.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi, Kyu?"

"Hmm, boleh. Gomawo Changmin—ah."

.

.

.**It's Hurt to love me?**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Siwon selalu menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja selesai memasak makan malam. Masih dengan menu-menu sebelumnya, yang tak pernah sedikitpun tersentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding, baru pukul 8 malam dan ya ia harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai Kyuhyun pulang. Dengan santai, ia duduk di sofa panjang kemudian menyilangkan kakinya.

Matanya membulat saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat, "Ah, mungkin cuma ilusi." Lirihnya pelan. Sedikit tak percaya jika suara derap langkah kaki Kyuhyun sudah terdengar pada jam seperti ini. Kembali ia menghembuskan napas dalam.

**CKLEK!**

Siwon sedikit terhenyak kala mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kedua bola obsidiannya segera mengarah ke arah pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" Tanyanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun berlalu dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Alis Siwon mengernyit, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menepis genggaman tangan Siwon –seperti biasa. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau sakit, Kyu?"

"Tak usah perdulikan aku, aku mau istirahat." Kembali Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Baru 3 langkah kakinya menjejaki lantai, tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja. Siwon tersentak, kemudian refleks mendekatinya. "Kyu, gwenchana?"

Dengan tatapan sayu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Guratan khawatir sungguh tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Napasnya terdengar memburu, kecemasan yang luar biasa sungguh tengah dirasakannya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan leher jenjang Siwon, membuatnya mencium aroma tubuh namja yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Wangi ini begitu lembut. Pelukan ini terasa begitu hangat. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Siwon yang telrihat memerah dengan napas memburu.'Mengapa dia terlihat tampan?' batinnya tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Siwon. Ini sungguh sangat hangat dan…nyaman. Kembali ia mengatupkan matanya.

Siwon menurunkan(?) tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang dengan begitu sangat hati-hati. Raut wajahnya sungguh masih menyiratkan kecemasan yang teramat sangat. "Apa kau sudah makan, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggeleng lemah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini.

Ia sudah lalai menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Dari pagi belum ada sedikitpun asupan makanan yang memenuhi perutnya. Hanya beberapa gelas kopi yang ia minum sejak tadi pagi. Membuat maagnya kembali kambuh dan tubuhnya menjadi begitu sangat lemah.

"Apa maagmu kambuh lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Siwon segera beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak obat yang sengaja ia siapkan di kamar Kyuhyun. Ada berbagai macam obat di sana, mulai dari obat maag, obat asma, pusing dan lain sebagainya. Ia tahu, daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun begitu lemah, sehingga ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa obat jika suatu saat dibutuhkan seperti sekarang ini.

Kemudian mengambil segelas air dari dispensear –yang juga ia sediakan di kamar Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali ke ranjang Kyuhyun. "Ini minumlah obatnya terlebih dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Ucapnya seraya membantu Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menurut dan meminum obatnya dengan dibantu Siwon. "Tunggulah sebentar." Tukas Siwon seraya mengembangkan senyuman indah, menghasilkan sepasang dimple smile menyejukkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya, memandang punggung Siwon yang kian lama kian menjauh dari daya pandangnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Jika Kyuhyun sakit, Siwon selalu siap siaga membantu menyembuhkannya. Siwon selalu ada di sisinya meski berapa kalipun ia menolak keberadaannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya belum bisa menerima Siwon di hidupnya. Ini sungguh sangat rumit baginya.

.

.

"Ini buburnya Kyu~ ayo makanlah dulu." Siwon datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk bubur di atasnya. Kyuhyun memandang nanar wajah Siwon yang sedikit berkeringat.

Dengan hati-hati Siwon mencoba menyuapkan bubur yang telah dibuatnya, "Buka mulutmu Kyu~ Setidaknya kau harus makan bubur ini dulu." Tanpa melawan, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mencicipi bubur yang dibuatkan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum tipis. Suapan demi suapanpun diberikannya pada Kyuhyun hingga hanya menyisakan sedikit bubur di mangkok. "Anak pintar" Kembali Siwon tersenyum lembut, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak

**DEG!**

Entah mengapa jantung yeoja dengan surai brunettenya itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sepertinya darahnya bergumul di wajahnya saat ini. itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang nampak memerah. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mulai mencintai Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar, menepis perasaan aneh yang meliputi dirinya kini. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Eh…?"

.

.

.

**It's Hurt to love me?**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Kyuhyun baru membuka matanya. Ini hari Kamis dan ia masih harus menjalani aktivitasnya di kantor.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?"

Suara itu sungguh sangat membuatnya kaget. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat didapatinya Siwon tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya seraya menatapnya intens.

"Menunggumu bangun." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku akan menjagamu hari ini. Jadi, aku ambil cuti."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Tapi aku mau bekerja." Tukasnya mantap.

"Kau masih sakit Kyu~ beristirahatlah dulu. Aku sudah bilang pada Changmin kau tak bisa masuk ke kantor hari ini."

"Hey! Apa hakmu mengurusi pekerjaanku! Aku mau bekerja!" Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, namun lambungnya sungguh sangat tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. "Arrrggghhhh~" lenguhnya sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Gwenchana Kyu~?" tanya Siwon sembari memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Siwon yang menggenggamnya. **'mengapa begitu hangat?' **batinnya.

"Kyu~?"

"Eh..? A—aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gagap.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Makanlah dulu! Jangan pikirkan pekerjaanmu, pikirkanlah kesehatanmu lebih dulu."

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Siwon. Iapun hanya terdiam dan kembali menerima suapan demi suapan bubur yang diberikan Siwon kepadanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, kau mandilah dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, dan lagi-lagi Siwon begitu sangat memperhatikannya.

.

.

**It's hurt to love me?**

**.**

**.**

Perhatian yang diberikan Siwon saat Kyuhyun sakitpun sedikit mampu membuka hati Kyuhyun untuk menerima kehadirannya. Itu terbukti dari sikap Kyuhyun yang mulai lembut dan memberikan sedikit perhatiannya pada Siwon. Walau hanya perubahan kecil, namun Siwon sungguh sangat mensyukurinya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun sudah mau memakan sarapan dan menyantap hidangan makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya. Hari-harinya kini terasa begitu indah. Hanya sedikit lagi, mungkin ia akan mampu menggapai cintanya.

"Nanti jangan lupa makan siang ya Kyu~" ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis."Ne, kau juga~"

Siwonpun turut tersenyum, "Nanti kau mau aku buatkan makanan apa?"

"Ah iya, malam ini aku akan pulang sangat telat. Hari ini ulang tahun Changmin dan aku akan merayakannya di apartemennya. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Aku pergi dulu ya~"

**DEG!**

Siwon terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Hari ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Apakah sebegitu tak berharganyakah dirinya di mata Kyuhyun hingga ia tak mengingat bahwa hari ini juga hari spesial baginya? Padahal Siwon selalu memberikan kejutan istimewa di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Meski tak pernah mendapatkan respon, namun Siwon selalu ingat hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Siwon menghela napas dalam.

"Aku juga butuh perhatianmu, Kyu~" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

**It's hurt to love me?**

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Kyu~ kau sungguh sangat baik." Ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Changmin, setelah beberapa jam lamanya merayakan ulang tahun Changmin berdua di dalam apartemennya.

"Kau itu sahabatku Changmin—ah, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu ada di saat hari istimewamu tiba." Tersenyum, kemudian mengacak lembut surai hitam Changmin.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"hm, apa itu?"

"Bagaimana dengan usulan perceraianku itu, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

"Apa kau sudah mulai mencintainya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedikit berbeda."

Kedua alis Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Berbeda bagaimana? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ah, ini sudah sangat larut, aku harus pulang Changmin—ah."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika ku antar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ne, bertanggung jawablah karena telah membuatku lupa waktu seperti ini." kemudian tersenyum tipis, membuat Changmin merasa ingin dan ingin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Gomawo Changmin-ah~ " Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Changmin di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada tepat di depan rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

"Nanti saat ulang tahunku tiba, kita juga harus merayakannya segila seperti tadi, ne?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah,aku masuk dulu ya, kau pulanglah~."

Changmin menghalau pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam lengannya, "Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "hmm, ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin segera merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang masih berbalut kemeja kantor itu. Kyuhyun tersentak, matanya membulat sempurna, "A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cepatlah bercerai dengan Siwon dan menikahlah denganku!"

**DEG! DEG!**

Kedua bola obsidian yang memperhatikan aktivitas mereka sedari tadi nampak sedikit membulat dan berkaca. Hatinya kembali terenyuh, bercerai? Menikah? Siwon memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ini sangat sakit, dan terjadi sudah berulang kali. Apa Kyuhyun akan menggugat cerai?

"Changminnie~ a—apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertanya. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap nanar kedua bola onyx Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu Kyu~ sangat mencintaimu." Dan selang sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

**CUP! **

Changmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya masih nampak membulat. Otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna kejadian yang tengah berlangsung. Changmin semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun agar segera membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menuruti apa yang diinginkan Changmin. Merekapun larut akan ciuman hangat tanpa sadar dengan kedua manik elang yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun merasa pasokan oksigen yang ia dapat kian lama kian menipis. Iapun memukul pelan bahu Changmin, namun Changmin masih tak bergeming. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman Changmin.

"Lepaskan ciuman itu!" Suara bass setengah serak itu terdengar membuat keduanya tersentak. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya. Merekapun menolehkan wajah ke asal suara.

"Siwon?" Mata Kyuyun membulat saat dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah berdiri tegak di dekatnya. Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Jika kalian ingin berciuman, jangan di depan rumahku seperti ini! Berciumanlah sepuas kalian di tempat yang kalian inginkan! Asal jangan di tempat ini." kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, "Aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Air mata begitu saja meluncur indah dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh." Lirih Changmin pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan kalut. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencoba mencari sosok namja dengan lesung pipi indahnya itu. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak tangga, menuju kamar Siwon yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya. Lama ia terdiam di depan pintu, hingga..

**CKLEK!**

Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya SIwon membuka pintu kamarnya. "Mau apa?" Tanya Siwon dingin, amat sangat dingin. "Maafkan aku, a—ada yang perlu aku bicarakan!"

Siwon tersenyum kecut, "Aku sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Jika itu maumu, baiklah, aku akan menceraikanmu secepat mungkin."

Ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Siwon layaknya sebuah hantaran kilat yang menyambar tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Namun lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengelak. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan Siwon berlalu di hadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin bercerai, sungguh."

.

.

Sejak hari di mana peristiwa sakral itu terjadi, Kyuhyun sudah mulai jarang bertemu dengan Siwon. Setiap pagi, tak ada lagi yang menyiapkannya air hangat untuk mandi. Tak ada lagi sarapan yang telah tertata rapi di atas meja. Tak ada lagi ucapan 'hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa makan makan siangmu nanti.'. Tak ada lagi senyuman indah penghasil dimple dari wajah tegas Siwon. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Semuanya terasa hampa. Ini berbeda dan ini benar-benar sangat menyiksa Kyuhyun.

Sungguh ia menyadari betapa pentingnya kehadiran Siwon di dalam hidupnya yang selama ini telah disia-siakannya. Ia menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Namun apa daya, Siwon selalu menghindar jika Kyuhyun ingin bicara dengannya. Siwon selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sebelum ia bangun dan pulang larut malam, bahkan lebih malam daripada dirinya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kainya Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak ingin bercerai, sama sekali tak ingin. Namun saat ini, sebuah amplop berisi surat perceraian yang sudah ditandatangani Siwon telah berada digenggamannya, seolah meminta dirinya untuk membuka dan membubuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya.

"Aku tak ingin bercerai." Lirihnya lemah. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini kembali drop. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini, membuat wajahnya kian memucat dan tubuhnya semakin terlihat ringkih. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanyapun semakin terlihat jelas. Ia tak ingin seperti ini, sungguh.

Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Siwon pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah hampir lewat tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di ambang pagar rumahnya, menunggu suara mesin mobil Siwon yang datang menyapa. Tanpa jaket, tanpa baju lengan panjang, hanya kaos oblong berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang yang ia kenakan.

Padahal cuaca di malam ini sangat dingin, bahkan suhunya hampir mencapai titik terendah. Namun tak sedikitpun menggentarkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hanya untuk sekedar mengambil jaketnya. Berulang kali ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya kasar. "Mengapa selalu pulang selarut ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Wajahnya kian memucat, bibirnya sedikit berubah warna menjadi kebiruan karena udara dingin yang menyergapnya. Kini ia berjongkok, masih di depan pagar rumahnya. Matanya membulat kala ia mendengar deru mesin mobil Siwon yang masih dihapalnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

Siwon memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, dan keluar mobil hendak membuka pagar sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun yang membukakan pagar untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar rumah selarut ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap nanar kedua obsidian Siwon, "A—aku menunggumu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku?" balas Siwon dengan nada datar.

Kyuhyun menunduk, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat perceraian kita?"

Mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat, "Eum…"

"Cepatlah tanda tangani lalu kita akan membawa kasus ini ke persidangan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tidak mau." Tukasnya mantap.

Dahi Siwon nampak mengkerut, "Mwo? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bukannya bagus jika kita cepat bercerai? Kau akan lebih cepat menikah dengan Changmin nantinya."

"Kau salah paham Siwon."

"Salah paham? Apanya yang salah paham? Bukankah selama ini kau memang menginginkan perceraian?"

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun terdiam, lidahnya kelu. Tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas saat ini. Kapan dia pernah berkata ingin bercerai? Seingatnya ia tak pernah menginginkan perceraian walau ia tak mencintai Siwon dulu. Mengapa Siwon bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Aku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Kyuhyun berusaha menggenggam tangan Siwon namun segera ditepis dengan kasar. "Aku ingin memasukkan mobilku, tolong jangan halangi jalanku." Kemudian berlalu kembali memasuki mobil dan memarkirkannya di pekarangan rumah.

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa berputar, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat sangat pucat. Ia kehilangan tenaga dan…

**BRUGH!**

Tubuhnyapun ambruk seketika. Bunyi dentuman tubuh Kyuhyun terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Siwon saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, Siwon menolehkan wajahnya, matanya kian membulat saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah terkulai tak berdaya di atas tanah. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ia berlari menghampiri sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas tanah itu. "Kyu~ apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya penuh dengan kecemasan mendalam.

Dengan sangat berat, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, "Wo—wonie~" lirihnya pelan. Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Siwon masihlah menjadi Siwon yang sama. Siwon yang selalu memberikannya perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ia masih tetaplah Siwon yang selalu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Ini hangat, dan ia sangat merindukan kehangatan ini.

"Jangan menceraikanku, aku mohon~" lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Untuk sesaat Siwon terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Menghembuskan napas dalam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Beragam igauan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya nampak memerah, bibirnya terlihat pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Siwon masih setia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengganti kompresan pada dahi Kyuhyun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi dan itu berarti sudah 3 jam lamanya Siwon menemani Kyuhyun tanpa sempat mengganti baju kantor yang masih dikenakannya.

"Jangan ceraikan aku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"jangan pergi."

Ya, begitulah igauan igauan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon menatap nanar wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak pucat. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi saat ini, membuat Siwon semakin khawatir. Tangan Kyuhyun terus saja menggenggam erat jemari Siwon, seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Wonnie~ Siwonnie." Kembali Kyuhyun mengigau.

"Aku di sini Kyu." Jawab Siwon seraya mengelus lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun yang nampak basah.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. "Siwon?" Ucapnya lalu segera bangkit dan merengkuh tubuh Siwon erat. Mata Siwon membulat lebar. Apakah yeoja di hadapannya ini benar-benar…Kyuhyun?

"Jangan pergi! Jangan seperti ini! kau membuatku tersiksa! Aku tak mau bercerai, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mau bercerai."

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun layaknya sebuah angin segar yang menyejukkan hati Siwon. Seorang Choi Kyuhyun? Memohon seperti itu? meminta kepadanya? Hey, apa ini mimpi?

"Siwon, maafkan aku! Kau salah paham! Aku dan Changmin hanyalah sahabat dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu. percayalah padaku, aku mohon." Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, isakan kian terdengar memilukan di pagi buta seperti ini. Dengan kekuatan yang masih ia punya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua emosi mendalamnya. Ia tak mau Siwon menceraikannya, apalagi meninggalkannya, itu semua layaknya momok mengerikan baginya. Dan sampai kapanpun ia sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

Siwon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Jika kau tak mau aku menceraikanmu, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang aku pinta saat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Siwon dengan mata bengkak dan terlihat berkaca. "Apa itu? aku akan melakukannya." Tukasnya mantap.

"Aku ingin punya anak." Ucap Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat, dan tanpa merespon jawaban Siwon, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon.

Dan kini, mata Siwon yang nampak membulat. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon gagap. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Melayanimu tentu saja. Ayo kita membuat anak."

"Ta—tapi aku hanya ingin menggodamu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun segera meraup habis bibir joker Siwon yang nampak menggairahkan. Ia sesap bibir itu perlahan, namun sama sekali tak mendapat balasan dari Siwon. Tampaknya Siwon masih shocked? Merasa tak direspon, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau sedang sakit, Kyu."

"Aku tak perduli! Mulai sekarang, mau aku sedang sakit atau sedang lelah sekalipun, aku akan selalu melayanimu tuan Choi! Dan ayo kita buat anak yang banyak!" kemudian menarik tubuh Siwon agar berbaring di atasnya.

Dan desahan panjangpun mengalun indah di pagi buta seperti ini. Cinta perlu waktu untuk dicerna. Cinta perlu waktu untuk dijawab. Cinta hadir karena terbiasa dan cinta hadir tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

**END!**

**a/n : ya Tuhan T^T ini panjang banget, bener gak? Bosen ya bacanya? Sebenernya saya ingin membuat cerita ini berchapter, tapi saya gak sanggup. Takut moodnya ilang dan saya jadi punya utang lagi. (^_^)v jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat Oneshoot aja walo panjang pake banget T^T. Gimana menurut readers? Aneh ya? ini ff wonkyu comeback saya~ its been a long time saya ga nulis wonkyu lagi :p semoga pada suka yaa~ *ngarep***

**^cherry^**


End file.
